


Дорогой Дин

by LazyRay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бен и подарил этот журнал. Красивый, в черной кожаной обложке с тиснением. Берег себе для чего-то, а тут я... Я, конечно, сначала отказывался, но Бен знаешь какой упрямый? Как ты совсем. Заставил взять.<br/>И что-то он так об отце напомнил, этот журнал... Словом, не буду я в нем лекции записывать. И истории про... про призраков. Я в нем...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорогой Дин

_2 мая 2002 года_  
 _Привет, Дин._  
  
 _Да, я знаю, ты отбросил бы такое письмо уже на первой строчке. Закатил бы глаза, назвал девчонкой._  
 _А знаешь что? А не пошел бы ты, придурок!_  
  
  
 _3 мая 2002 года_  
  
 _Дорогой Дин._  
  
 _Да, именно так, как ты терпеть не можешь! В конце концов, это же мой журнал! Мне Бен подарил. Сосед по комнате. По-дурацки вышло: я, как последний идиот, вчера весь вечер сидел с телефоном в обнимку, ждал звонка. Даже Бен заметил. Он тот еще книжный червь, а вот... Словом, спросил мимоходом так, кивая на телефон: «Девчонка?». Я опешил и ляпнул, не подумав: «От брата! Жду!» Он сделал круглые глаза – это я сейчас понимаю, что просто удивился моему тону, а тогда я испугался, что он черт знает подумал о нас и меня словно ошпарило – не для этого мы..._  
 _И пришлось объяснить про день рождения. Бен расстроился. Придурком обозвал. Зачем, говорит, молчал? У меня, говорит, даже подарка нет._  
 _Как будто он должен был мне что-то! Его ко мне подселили вот только пару месяцев, после зимней сессии, старый сосед, Майк провалил и отчислился..._  
 _Бен и подарил этот журнал. Красивый, в черной кожаной обложке с тиснением. Берег себе для чего-то, а тут я... Я, конечно, сначала отказывался, но Бен знаешь какой упрямый? Как ты совсем. Заставил взять._  
 _И что-то он так об отце напомнил, этот журнал... Словом, не буду я в нем лекции записывать. И истории про... про призраков. Я в нем..._  
 _Подарок мне. Мне девятнадцать лет исполнилось, а ты мне даже не позвонил! Ладно отец, сказал – отрезал, но ты!_  
 _Я никогда не встречал день рождения без тебя. А ты даже... придурок!_  
  
  
 _10 мая 2002 года_  
  
 _Дорогой Дин._  
  
 _Бен назвал меня клеевым. Не в этом смысле, ты, идиот. Просто он с приятелями шел в игромир (вот тебе и червь!) и меня потащил с собой. Потому что «задолжал мне мою деньрожденческую вечеринку». Я сначала не хотел идти, у меня тут курсовая на носу, а я еще вычитку толком не сделал._  
 _А потом подумал: а какого черта? Разве не за этим я шел сюда? Чтобы вот так спокойно собираться с друзьями, болтаться вечером по улицам, может, знакомиться с девушками, вместо того чтобы готовиться к охоте и проводить целые сутки в обществе брата. Целые сутки! Месяц за месяцем за месяцем... Всякое в голову полезет, да, Дин?_  
 _Им понравилось, как я стреляю. А Натали даже... впрочем, неважно. Ты бы показал им._  
  
  
 _25 мая 2002 года_  
  
 _Дорогой Дин!_  
  
 _Тебе бы понравилась Натали. Она веселая и очень хорошенькая. У нее узкие черные глаза и острые зубки. И тонкие губки. И она крохотная – знаешь, она совсем не похожа на тебя. Это, наверное, хорошо._  
 _Мы же обещали друг другу, да, Дин?_  
  
  
 _29 мая 2002 года_  
  
 _Дин!_  
  
 _«Со мной все ок!». Кто так пишет! Убил бы сам._  
 _Но ты все же написал. Боже, какой же ты придурок! Что же должно было стрястись, чтобы ты оказался в больнице и не смог даже написать смс мне на день рождения? Я бы сорвался к тебе, если б ты написал, где ты сейчас..._  
 _Поздравить меня на месяц позже. Как на тебя похоже._  
 _Я не отвечу._  
 _Мы обещали._  
  
  
 _10 июня 2002 года_  
  
 _Дин!_  
  
 _Прекрати мне мерещиться._  
 _Ты обещал не приезжать, значит, я просто... это просто обман зрения._  
  
  
 _25 июня 2002 года_  
  
 _Мой дорогой Дин!_  
  
 _А ты ведь был моим, помнишь?Даже если шептал тогда, что нам не стоит, не надо._  
 _Это просто экзамены на носу. Не первая уже сессия, но нервов не меньше, почему так? Иногда на стенку лезть хочется. В голове уже нет места для зубрежки и в нее лезет всякий бред._  
  
  
 _5 июля 2002 года_  
  
 _Дорогой Дин!_  
  
 _Мы с Натали расстались. Лето, она уезжает домой. Вот она и «отпустила меня гулять на воле, у нас же ничего серьезного не было»._  
 _Бен тоже уезжает. Пообещал найти мне работу на лето в каком-то клубе._  
 _Оказывается, можно быть заучкой и одновременно иметь кучу друзей и связей..._  
  
  
 _25 июля 2002 года_  
  
 _Дорогой Дин!_  
  
 _Познакомился в клубе с Эдди. Он похож на тебя. Ты, конечно, ни за что не стал бы работать официантом в клубе для... одиноких мужчин. Вот если бы это было заведением для лесбиянок..._  
 _Я отвлекся. У Эдди пухлые губки и большие глаза. Но..._  
 _Он целуется совершенно не так, как ты._  
  
  
 _18 августа 2002 года, три часа ночи_  
  
 _Дин, неужели..._  
  
 _... неужели это было бы так ужасно? Мы смогли бы скрывать от отца, я уверен! Неужели обязательно было отказываться?_  
 _Мне тебя не хватает. Пожалуйста, нарушь обещание, позвони мне. Скажи, что передумал. Доказал себе, что можешь без меня? Скажи теперь, что больше не хочешь так._  
 _Уже год прошел..._  
  
  
 _2 сентября 2002 года_  
  
 _Дорогой Дин!_  
  
 _Вчера снова началась учеба. Сам не знаю, как я пережил это чертово лето. Два раза чуть не сорвался. Я бы нашел тебя, я знаю. Уже собирал вещи. Спал с телефоном в руках._  
 _Ты так и не позвонил._  
  
  
 _10 сентября 2002 года_  
  
 _Дорогой Дин!_  
  
 _Вчера был забавный случай. В коридоре столкнулся с одной чудачкой. Нести такую стопу бумаг, что даже не видеть перед собой! Кто ее так нагрузил? Ладно, я тоже хорош, не глядел, куда иду. Совсем из формы вышел._  
 _Не смейся._  
 _Кстати, ее зовут Джесс._  
  
  
Эта запись оказалось последней, а через три года журнал был уничтожен при пожаре...


End file.
